A new life
by 06kagra
Summary: Tauriel starts a normal day who turns out to be a loot difrent then she thought, this leads on a whole new adventure who gives her a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i am back another story but this time things are a bit different. Ok, who am i kidding, it is very different! This time i am changing cite a bit and writing my very own storry. So now lets get started the story. This time it is not getting starting in a chamber or in a nice lowly house but far away in the misty mountains. Hope you enjoy:)**

Flashback Tauriel

The first I can remember is me, sa a screaming crying baby. Not the way that i would like to emagine it but the real truth. I remember a cold rom with mom, dad and a nurse. And more crying from me.

End Flashback

Everyweek Tauriel crosses ower the Mountains to get to the real world where she could be free. And since she was going to be the chief of a people she did not get so much free time so she yoused it well.

Her people is called the dark elves and is a feared people but there is nothing to fear about them. They were just normal elves. But the king of the woodland elves wasn't agree with that. He say that we were dangerous and make people hate us. We heard that he has a son, but i dont know him and i don't want to know him either. The people is suffering and it is not easy. The king even tries to hunt us down.

Tauriel awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Princess Tauriel" she heard a servant say.

"Yes" she said with a tired voice.

"It is me Mia and you are getting your crown tonight" the servant said.

"Mia, tonight!" Tauriel almost shouted.

Mia has been Tauriels best friend since she was born. She talks to her menny times a day and every week she and Tauriel cross the mountains to get to the world outside. Tonight Tauriel was going to take her fathers place and were her crown who they had been working on for years. It was a tradition that the next chief was crowned under the moonlight.

Mia opened the door. "Arent you awake!" She said worried voice. "The crowning starts in an hour!"

"What!" Tauriel said. "An hour!"

"Can you please help me with the dress Mia" Tauriel asked.

"Yes, i am coming" Mia answered and ran to help her with the dress.

The dress was earth green with a leaf patern and looked almost like her normal clothes just that it was a tiny bit longer and with a special belt who she could have everything she wanted in. She had thosen to have wepons and other useful stuff.

When she had gotten the dress on and her hair fixed she had to rush down to the doors were her mother was waiting for her.

"Tauriel there you are!" she said and gave her a big hug. "Were have you bin, we start in two minutes?"

"Sorry mum, i awoke to late" Tauriel said and hugged her back.

"You remember your lines don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, mum, i do" Tauriel answered. "So don't worry"

In that second the dors opened and they walked slowly down to the end of the room.

The room var a beautiful building with an open spot in the end if the room. It was now decorated in white, gold and silver and with flowers all around. Just like in a dream.

When she reached the end the king was standing there under the moon who shined trough the open spott in the roof. And on a table of pure crystal laid a beautiful blue pillow with Tauriels crown.

The king gave her a happy look. We are all here tonight to see the coronation of Princess Tauriel Daughter of the woods. He said before he turned around and picked up Tauriels beautiful crown from the blue pillow.

Tauriel looked happy around in the quiet room, but something wassent right. There was three faces in the room she couldnt recognize. And in this smal people everyone knew eachother.

The king smiled as he pleased the crown gently on her head. When the crown hitted her head she started to rise over one inch from the floor as sparkels filled the air in the open room. The audiences eyes were filled with stars and everything was just so beautiful and perfect.

When she landed it was quiet for a few seconds before the three werry suspicious elves rised and polled their daggers and the door was kicked open..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, i hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and that you are reddy for another one :D**

The hole room automatically turned and polled their wepons. But was that weird, the woodland elves had just broken in to their home.

"Whos is in charge here?" One of them said and took a step forward.

The king tried to take a step but got stopped bye his own daughter. Tauriel bravely took a step forward.

"I am" She said and putted her daggers back in the belt.

"Then show us your magic" another one said.

"Magic?" she said before she remembered why they do it in the middle of the night under the moon.

"No" she said and saked her head.

The room was quiet for a second before a fight broke out.

Tauriel qickly polled her daggers and started to figth. She jumped on the seats all the way to the end before smacking somone in the face and jumping on to them when they fell down to get the kick to reach to the other side. She looked around in the room befor seeing a man threatening children in a corner. The woodland elves were good fighters but not good enough. She stabbed the man and pushed him away to get to the children.

"Si eweryone here?" she asked. "Were is Lilly?"

"She is there" one if them said pointing in the direction of the king.

Just in that second they hered a scam and eweryone stopped fighting. It was the woodland king who had stabbed Lilly. A 4 year old kid.

"No" Tauriel said and ran to her. "Wath have you done to her?"

"Just wath she deserves" He awnserd.

"No she don't, how can you say that" she had tears in her eyes.

"I am shur that one more can kill her" he said an rased his dagger.

"No, let her go" Tauriel said when she saw the pain in Lillys face.

"Wath" Her father said.

"Take me, but spare my people." she said.

She walked to him and took his dagger, kutted herself and smeared the blood on his dagger.

She loosened his grip on Lilly and letted her go.

"Wath are you waiting for?" she said.

"Legolas!" the king said. "Come here, do you want her?" he asked.

"Wath?" Tauriel said.

A elf came waking towards her.

"Dad, please stop this" he said.

"Good idea son" the king said. "We take her home to Valimar." He smiled.

"Fine" Tauriel said. "But spare my people"

That night was one of the longest nights in Tauriels life. Just to think about that the king almost killed Lilly was the worst. And now she was going to live in Valimar for the rest of her life.

That morning when she went to say goodbye to her parents she was shocked. She found the dead on the flor in thei room and who was beside of them. Thranduil. She ran trough the crowd of people and in to the garden with a tiny lake. She fell on her knees and started to cry. How was it possible, maybe it was just a bad dream. She wiped away her tears and decided to walk back when she tripped on a stone and fell in to the lake. The lake was dark and cold. But suddenly she heard another splash after her and felt someone polling her up.

"Wath in Middle earth are you doing?" she heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes and it was Legolas.

"Your father, he killed them. My parents" she said.

"Wath?" Legolas said. "But he promised to"

Tauriel was so sad she just could not hold it in.

He sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

Tauriel blushed. It felt so bad, but at the same time so good. She just could not resist.

"I am sorry for wath he did" he said.

"It is ok, but how did you know were i was?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas looked at her."You know, just a feeling. He awnserd.

They both looked at each other and blushed.

When they both had dried they walked back to the village. They both promise eachother to not say wath had happened to anyone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am so glad for that you still are reading.** **I know that it takes a long time to write a story so I am glad that you still read it and that you are patiently.**

 **Thank you: )**

When they came back they walked in one minute after each other so no one could see them walk together. They were both agree that it was the best way. Tauriel was quite sceptical to if the king would suspect everything but Legolas thought it would be ok.

They both went directly to each table were her feast already was begun. Tauriel was starving after the hours last night. It was so hurting to know that she had to surve the man who killed her parents for the rest of her long life.

Tauriel looked at Legolas as he sat down beside his father. She saw that they started to talk, she could barely hear them.

"Were have you been my son?" The king asked.

"Just taking a look around in this beautiful place" Legolas said and smiled.

"Ok son, but don't get too use to it, we will have to leave soon" the king anvsered and gave him a glass of pure crystal with champagne.

"Yes father" Legolas said, took the glass and sat down in the chair beside him.

"How long do you think we will stay" Legolas asked looking at his father.

"I don't know" The king awnserd. "Maybe fore a week, it depends on the weather and on the girl.

After some time Tauriel felt tired after all of the noise and decided to just take a brake. She just sat there eating but sometime she looked directly in to Legolases deep gray eyes and felt like she could drown in them like the sea. It was one of the new feelings that she just could not resist and she didn't know why. When she raised from her chair Legolas raised his glass and gave her a smile before she left the feast.

Tauriel felt quite embarrassed and it looked like Legolas felt the same. But was that so wired? Tauriel walked straight to her room to rest, but wath she didnt know was that Mia sat in her room wating for her on the bed. She was probably wandering we're Tauriel had been since she had been gone for over two hours.

Her room was a beautiful chamber with windows, curtains and the most beautiful furniture you could ever imagine. And with a cloud bed.

"Were have you been?" she asked when Tauriel walked in to the room.

"Oh Mia hi, you scared me. Tauriel said. "You know just in the garden on a litle walk."

"Little?" Mia said and rised a eyebrow.

"Ok, long" Tauriel said and smiled.

Mia looked at her with a suspicious face.

"You have cried" she said. "Why?"

"My parents, they are.." she felt her teas floating back. "They are dead"

"What" Mia said. "But how?"

"They were killed by Thranduil" Tauriel said and started to cry again.

"That..." Mia said with anger in the voice. I am so sorry.

Mia gave Tauriel a big hug and leaded her to the bed. After some time she left when Tauriel calmed down. Tauriel spent the rest of the afternoon in her room. She didn't eat and barely slept. After some time she heard someone knocking on the door and Legolas came in. She was shocked. Why did he care about her?

He came in and sat down on her bed, layed a warm hand on her cold hand and smiled. He must have thought that she was sleeping.

"Even when you are crying you are beautiful too." He whispered carefully in her ear and smiled even more.

Tauriel was even more shocked. It was almost like he loved her. But it could not be true. She just couldn't help her self from blushing. Was this real?

She heard him lay something on the nightstand and felt him kiss her forehead carefully before he carefully closed the door and left. Tauriel sat up in her bed and looked directly on to her nightstand. It was her crown. She must had lost it when she fell into the lake. She carefully picked it up and looked at the front joule. What was she going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next one :D

When Tauriel awoke she looked around in her room lowly room, it was cold and dark. After some time she decided to get dressed and see wath this day would bring.

When she was dressed she when she went to the kitchen to get a cup of te. When she got to the kitchen she designed to try out her magic. She got down on her knees on the cold stone floor next to the wood pisces and tushed them carefully. After tree seconds a small flame started and ligthed up the room. She placed a pot on top.

After some time she reashed for the pot but in the same second the door opened and she nokked over the pot and it spilled on her left arm.

"Sh*t" she said in pain and bowed out the fier.

"I am so sorry" she heard and saw someone picking up the pot from the floor. It was Legolas.

Why were Legolas everywhere! She though to her self. Was he following her?

Legolas put the pot on the counter and got her a chair. He helped her on to the chair.

"Are you ok?" he asked and reached for a wet towel.

"Yes" Tauriel said and smiled. "It could have been worse like ork poison or something."

He putted the wet towel carefully onto her hand. She imminently stunned in pain. He could see her almost get lost in the pain. He just could not look at her like that. She was the only girl he had ever felt something difrent about. Just something that he couldnt describe.

After a few minutes in the chair Tauriel got out of the pain and smiled again. Legolas decided to take her for a walk in the garden so that they both could clean their minds after the embarrassing moment that morning.

When they reached the garden they sat down in the fresh morning grass. It was warmer now but the air was still a bit raw. Legolas smiled over to her as the sun reflected in her beautiful long red hair. They sat quiet for some time before Legolas found out something to say.

"I am so sorry for the way my dad is behaving" he said and looked at her. "Sometimes he does things that." he swallowed. "And i can even see him in myself, sometimes i..."

Tauriel quickly understood him and layed a hand on to his shoulder.

"No Legolas, you are not like him" she smiled warm to him. "You are the best side of you that you could ever be and you are..."

He looked at her. "I am wat?" He smiled back.

"You are perfect" she finished and blushed. "Perfect, and i care for you more than anything else"

Legolas could not believe it. She cared for him more than anyone else. It could not be posible. He blushed too now, he could not denny it"

He moved one insh closer to her and picked up a lowly hvite follower from the grass between them. He putted it carefully into her red hair close to her ear. He could see a big smile spreading in her face.

"Thank you Legolas" she said. "It is beautiful"

She moved her hand up to his chest. She was so close to him now. It almost made her a tiny bit dizzy.

"Legolas I, I like..." Tauriel stopped as he carefully moved a finger on her lips.

"Ssshhhh" Legolas said calm and relaxed. He gave her a warm smile.

Was this Love? Tauriel asked herself. Because it felt so good. She had only known him for three weeks but they got so close so fast. The days passed so fast. She already knew him so well, but no one else knew. Not even her best friend Mia knew.

She came in contact with his beautiful gray eyes and got lost in them for a few seconds before she got contact with him egan. She felt him get closer and after a few seconds she followed his lead. After two seconds it happened. They kissed! Tauriel couldn't even believe it. Legolas could not believe it either. He was so shocked, she didnt not reject him.

After five seconds he letted go.

Legolas smiled as he looked in to Tauriels green eyes.

Tauriel laughed as they eyes met one last time.

When they returned it was almost dark so they went to sneek some food from the kitchen. When they were done Legolas followed Tauriel to her room and waited for her to get done so she could sleep.

He tucked her in with the bedding and sat down by her side like he did the night before.

"Tauriel i just wanted to say i care for you and that i want you to know that you can tell me everything" whispered in her ear and smiled.

Tauriel smiled and gave him a big hug.

Legolas kissed her one last time before he left hoping that his father didnt wondered were he was.

After he left Tauriel took out the flower from her hair and laid it down at her nightstand and looked in to the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

I hope you liked the tiny bit of romance in the last chapter. I am exited :D

When Tauriel awoke she looked around in the room. The morning light ligthed up the room and gave it a varm natural look. This morning Tauriel decided to take a shower but it could take som time since she had beautiful one meter long red hair and when it was washed she had to make a long braid so that it didnt get everywhere, and also get dressed.

But when she was done with the braid she saw something shining on top of her closet in the mirror. It looked like a paper tied with a silver and golden ribbon who reflected in the morning sun. She moved her chair closer to the closet to reach for the paper. When she had it in her hands she saw it. It was a document! On the paper it said. "Dear Tauriel". She looked at the dokument and opened it carefully but it was a problem. She could not reed it. She putted it in her pocket and heeded out the door. Maybe Legolas knew wath it could be. She said to herself.

She looked around in the whole village but she couldnt find him. It was so typical! When she didnt need him hi was ther all the time, but when she needed him he was nowhere to be found. After sometime she decided to go to the library. But on the way there when she passed an old wall it hitted her. She inspected the wall closely. It was the old writing to her people who were changed long before she was borne. She ran straight to the library.

The library was a smal building with a beautiful glass dome as a roof. The drawings on the glass was old and had storys from when middle earth was created. She had spent hours in the lybrary when she was little. Now she had been practicing figthing daily in seacret for over nine years. Only Mia knew that. She went to the shelf with old forgotten languages and picked out an old dusty book and started to read. But it did not take long time before she fell asleep.

She awoken to a someone shaking her. But this time it was Mia. "Where are you Legolas!" It screamed inside of her.

"Tauriel???" "Tauriel are you ok?" Mia asked while shaking her.

Yes! Tauriel said with a tired voice.

"OMG!" Mia said and tried to calm down. "I was so scared."

"Its ok Mia, i am fine." Tauriel replied and gave her a big hug.

"Wath are you doing here?" Mia asked suspicious

"Eh, i am reading." Tauriel said nervous.

"When did you start to like the lybrary?" she aske. "I men you haven't been here in like nine years?"

"I gues i just needed to reed a little bit more." Tauriel said and tried to hide the book.

"Ok." Mia said and smiled. "I wil leave you alone for a vile if that is what you need."

"Thank You Mia!" She said and gave her best friend a big hug.

When she left Tauriel started to reed again. She had probably reed for two hours and slept fore half an hour. And this was her third book now. When she rised to get her fourth book she though that she heard a door open and close. She went to the shelf and picked out another book. When she turned around she saw him. It was finally Legolas.

"Hi Legolas." she smiled. I need to tell you something.

"Tauriel?" "Is everything ok?" he asked and smiled back.

She looked him in the eyes. "Yes, i think so but i found this hidden in my room and i cant reed it."

She took the paper out of her pocket and handed it over to Legolas.

He looked at the paper and inspected it closely.

"I think it is the old language of the dark elves who were changed for manny thousend years ago." Tauriel said and sat down on a chair.

Legolas looked up from the paper. "I think that your right." He said and gave her the paper back.

"But were can we finde a book who can help us reed it?" she asked.

"I think that we have to travel to Gondor, they have a book about you and your kind there." Legolas said and gave her a hug.

"Legolas?" Tauriel asked. "Will you travel with me to Gondor?"

Legolas smiled. "It would be my pleasure. "When do you want to travel?" he asked.

"Very soon" Tauriel said and smiled to him. "It must be important"

"Out there no one can tell us who we an be." Legolas said as their his eyes met Tauriels green eyes.

"There is one more thing." Tauriel said and got closer to him.

"I have magic" she wispered in hes ear...


	6. Chapter 6

"You have what?" Legolas asked with a shocked face.

"Magic" Tauriel said with a nervous voice. "I have magic."

"But i thought it was only a legend." Legolas said shocked.

"Well, it turns out that is not" Tauriel said and smiled. "You think that I am wired right?" she asked.

"No, i think that it is a quite rare gift." he smiled. "I am just glad for that you told me about it." He said and gave her a big hug.

"But it is not easy to carry, my dad told me that. But he never told me how to control it." She said.

"Can you show me?" He asked.

Tauriel letted go of him and raised her arm. She tried to focus on her hand but she looked so tired. After a few seconds Legolas took her other hand and smiled. Just then he saw a flame starting in the palm of her hand and moved up against her arm. He could see her face fade and felt like he lost her.

"Tauriel!!!" he said worried and tried to get in contact with her but she did not reply.

Tauriel feelt so dizzy like she lost control of herself. She tried to say something but she was speechless. She heard voices in her hed who took control of her and she feelt like she got lost in the darkness. Then everything went black.

After some time she awoke in her bed.

"What happened?" she said with a tired voice.

"You fated." Legolas said and layd a hand on her for head. He smiled warm to her.

She tried to raise but Legolas layd a hand on her chest to carefully hold her down.

"Rest." he wispered with a calm voice in her ear.

"I am ok." Tauriel replied. "We are having a feast tonight and i can't miss it." She smiled.

"OK" Legolas said. "But let me help you get reddy." He smiled.

"Fine, if you have to" Tauriel said.

After an hour she started to get dressed. She got on the dress but struggled to tie it in the back.

"Let me help you." Legolas said and tied a bow in the back.

"Thank you." Tauriel said and went over to her desk and sat down to braid her hair.

"I wish that we did not have to hide that we are good friends." Legolas said and looked at her braid her hair.

"Me too." Tauriel said and fastened her braid. "But i don't know how we are going to tell them either." She sat down on the bed.

Legolas sat down beside her and smiled. "People always tell us who we can be and wath we can do."

"And that is why we cant show it." Tauriel said and looked in the ground.

Legolas took her hand. "I have to go." He said.

Tauriel looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the check before he left.

"See you soon." She said and smiled.

After a while Tauriel walked in to the hall in her dress. She sat down and looked around in the hall but all she could think of was her seacret. She was just so scared but she did not regret anything at all.

After a few minutes Legolas came in to the hall too with his father. When everyone had arrested the wine got served. Tauriel smelled the wine carefully and took a smal sipp of it. It was so strong and tasted terrible. She looked at Legolases reaction. It was not any better then hers. Tauriel had now a proof, he did not like it either.

After som time the dinner got served. It was duck with a mushroom souse. When they were done eating those who wanted to dance could go and dance on the dance floor.

She saw that Legolas nodded in the same direction as the dancefloor. Tauriel nodded back and decided to give it a go. They walked on to the dancefloor hand in hand and started to dance. Legolas grabbed her waist and smiled to Tauriel who smiled back.

"You look amazing" He said. And looked at her dress. It was the same dress as she wared in her coronation.

"Thank you" Tauriel said and enjoyed the dance. You dont look so bad yourself. She smiled.

After a few dances they looked around to see king Thranduil being busy with talking to the other guests. So they decided to run out in the garden.

In the garden the sky was full of stars who shined down on to them. Everything was just so pretty.

"Did you enjoy the dace?" Legolas asked and sat down beside of her.

"Yes, i did." Tauriel smiled and reashed for his hand.

"I hope you don't regret the things we have done together in the last weeks." Legolas said and looked into her green eyes.

Tauriel gave him a big hug. I have nothing to regret at all. She said and smiled.

"After my mum died." Legolas started. "I have felt like i have been missing something." He looked at Tauriel...


	7. Chapter 7

He looked in to her beautiful green eyes again. "And i think that i found it right here." He said.

"And what did you find?" Tauriel asked with a smile.

Legolas rapped his hands around her waist and polled her close. "You!" he wispered and kissed her lips gently.

Tauriel closed her eyes and dreamed away. Now she finally knew that the words he said was true. Tauriel felt so warm inside as if it was summer again and that she was back dancing through beautiful green meadows filled with flowers just as last summer.

They looked up at each other and blushed. Legolas gave her a big smile.

"Do you know when we are going to Valimar." Tauriel asked and looked at her with a worried face.

Legolas took her hand. "Don't worry about that" he said "I will help you."

"What if your father finds out." She replied.

"Then we have to tell the truth and risk it all while we can" Legolas said. "But forget your worries now and enjoy your night" he smiled.

"You are right" Tauriel said.

"Should we go back to enjoy the last of the night" Legolas asked and gave her a hand to help her up.

"That would be nice" Tauriel said and and took his hand.

They walked back and decided to sitt down at one of the corner tables. There was not so menny left on the dance floor now.

"May i get the last dance" Legolas asked.

"That would be lowly" Tauriel said and letted him lead her on to the dance floor.

When the music started all of the people decided to dance a calm and romantic dance. Tauriel just could not stop blushing. It was just so romantic and lovely. She looked so nervous until she met Legolases eyes.

"It is ok" He said.

"I am just so nervous" Tauriel replayed.

"Look at me" Legolas said. "Let it calm you down."

She smiled and looked in to his gray eyes and danced as she drowned in them.

Legolas smiled. You are such a good dancer. He said.

"Thank you" Tauriel said. My dad teached me to dance" she smiled. "I always stepped on his toes." she lafed.

They both lafed and smiled looking in to each others eyes.

"So when do you plan to go to Gondor?" Legolas asked.

"In two days." Tauriel said and smiled. "Then we can be free"

"I cant wait" Legolas said with a big smile. "We should probably plan the tripp tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Tauriel said as she got lifted up and sat back down of him.

"We might have to ask lady Gladriel if we can stay there fore one night." Legolas replied. "I have been there before."

"But first you have to ask your father." Tairiel said.

"Yes." Legolas said and gave her a smile.

In the same second they heared a tray with glass cups brake as they hitted the stone floor. The hole room stopped and got quiet. When Tauriel turned around she saw it. It was Mia who just collapsed! She letted go of Legolas and ran towards her.

"Mia!" she shaked her. "Mia wake up!" she fell on her knees. "Please Mia!"

"She must be drunk" king Thranduil said.

"Drunk!" Tauriel said and looked at the king."Believe me she is not drunk!" Tauriel said with anger in her voice.

The king reacted with walking towards her handing her the dagger from when they came.

"Go ahead" he said with a mad face. "For you peoples safety"

Tauriel grabbed the dagger and started to cut her arm as she stunned in pain.

"More!" The king said.

Tauriel continued as her boddy shaked in pain.

Legolas came running behind her. He looked first at Mia and then at Tauriel. He could see tears running down her checks and the blood on her arm.

"Dad stop this"Legolas said before he ran to get a healer for both.

Tauriel handed the dagger back to the king.

After some time they were where together all three in the hospital room. Mia laied on a bed resting.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked a nurse who passed by. "Is she ok?"

"She is sick." The nurse awnserd. And what about your arm.

"It is not so important" Tauriel said in pain. "Help her first not me."

Tauriel fell on her knees beside of the bed and started to cry again.

"No, it cant be" she cried. "I cant loose her too."

Legolas who sat right behind her gave her a big hug. "She is ok." he said to calm her down but he really did not know. He noticed the blood on her arm. "Come" he said and helped her.

He followed Tauriel to her room, helped her with a bandat and sat on the bed next to her until she fell asleep. "It will all be alright." He whispered in her ear...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi in this chapter i wil youse a part of the song Last kiss of Tailor Swift.**

Tauriel awoke to her arm hurting. She stunned in pain. Legolas and her was going to plan the rode to Gondor this morning in secret. She got dressed and sat in her bed waiting for him. The room was warm and a stream of light came throught her window.

Afther a few minutes she heard someone nokking on her door. They had planed a secret knocking patterned. He was going to knock fast but quiet four times in a row. It was exactly the same as planed so she ran carefully to open the door.

"Hi!" Legolas said and walked in with a map in his left hand.

"Hi!" Tauriel replied and walked over to the bed.

They both sat down on the bed and smiled as Legolas folded out the map.

"OK, so we can pass through the woods and get shelter in the kingdom of the lady in the woods." Legolas said and pointed at the road.

"OK!" Tauriel said and smiled as she followed his finger on the map. "How many days will it take?" she asked.

"I think around two days so we also have to fine shelter near the Shire." Legolas awnserd.

"But have you told your father?" Tauriel aske looking down on her arm.

Legolas looked at her with a worried face.

She took his hand. "Legolas it is ok if you don't want to go." She gave him a smal fake smile.

Legolas looked her in the eyes. "It is not that" he said. "I am afraid that if he finds out that he wil hurt you."

Tauriel gave him a real smile this time and said. As a good friend once told me. She started. "That we just have to tell the truth and risk it all while we can."

Legolas smiled and looked her in the eyes. "You are the best." He took her hand and kissed her.

Tauriel smiled when they were done. "I could never wish for a better life than with you."

"And i could never wish for a better love then you." Legolas said and smiled. "And i cant wait until we are free."

Tauriel smiled and took a look at the map. She looked at Vilimar. It looked so far away as if she may be there in her nightmares. Legolas took her hand and smiled until he saw her arm.

"You are stil bleeding" He said and folded up her sleeve carefully. He could se Tauriels face scream in pain. "How deep did my father force you to cut?"

Tauriel did not awnser like if she were afraid of the way he would react.

Legolas took one more look at it. It looked like the letter (F). He folded of he sleeve even more and the word (Freak) was written in her arm.

"No he didnt" Legolas said in anger. "I need to take you to the healers." he said and helped her of the bed.

When they came to the healers they got her sleev up and tried to get it to stoop bleading but it all got to painful fore Tauriel and she fell asleep when they were done.

After a few hours Taueiel awoke to see Legolas sitting behind her waiting.

"Are you awake" he asked and laid a hand on her chest to hold er down. "Rest!" he said with a smile.

"Legolas!" Tauriel said suprised.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and picked up a bowl of soup and smiled.

"Thank you." Tauriel said and rised but Legolas holded her down with a careful grip.

"Let me" He said and fedd her the first spoonful.

"Its ok." Tauriel said. "I can eat myself"

"I will do it now, you are in to much pain." he said.

"But, fine!" Tauriel said a tiny bit mad.

After Legolas was done he took the bowl back to the chicken. But when he was gone the king kame to the door with a mad face.

"Where is he." The king asked and placed a sword on her chest.

"He just went to the kitchen." Tauriel said and tried to rise but the king held the sword on her chest with the tip pointing down.

Just then Legolas passed through the doors.

"Father don't!" He said whit anger in her voice. "Put the sword back"

"I cannot see why you are wasting time on her." The king said and putted the sword down.

"I am paying back for what you have done to Tauriel and her people." Legolas said. "I am trawling to Gondor tomorrow..."

"Fine!" The king said and left.

After that Legolas followed Tauriel to her room.

When they came to the room he stopped in the door.

"I will be back soon." He said and smiled.

Tauriel walked over to the window and started to sing.

"Your name, forever the name on my lips."

But in the same second Legolas came back with a with some elf bread and something else.

"Legolas, how lovely." Tauriel said and smiled.

They satt down in the bed and started to eat while Legolas showed her all of the places in middle earth on the map. Tauriel smiled and looked at where it stood Valimar. It looked so far away. She could not bare the thought that she had to stay there for the rest of her life...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

After a while when they were done eating they started studying the map one last time and at the same time Legolas started showing her the whole middle earth on the map. They sat together for a few hours before they got up.

"Then i see you later." Legolas said and smiled.

"Yes." Tauriel awnserd as she gave him the map back.

"Thank you." Legolas said before he went out the door.

After sometime Tauriel went out in the streets of her home. She could not bare the though of that she had to leave it in a few weeks. As she passed one of the corners she saw it. Legolas was playing with the smal children on the town. It reminded her of her father from her childhood. It was so cute to look at the childrens joy and how kind Legolas was, but she did not want to ruin it so she looked at them one last time before she tried to walk away but things did not go exactly as planed. Legolas saw her at once.

"Tauriel, can i get some help here." he said and smiled.

"I am coming." Tauriel said as she med her way to help Lilly get of him.

"Thank you." Legolas said and smiled to Lilly.

"Aren't they cute" Tauriel said and smiled.

"Yes thet sure are but they newer run out of energy." Legolas said and looked at them.

"Yes, they never do." Tauriel said and laughed.

"Tauriel Legolas play with us!" she children said and smiled. "Please!"

"How can we say no to that." Legolas said and smiled to Tauriel.

"I dont know how" Tauriel said and smiled back.

"So what do you want to play?" Legolas asked and smiled to the children.

"We want to learn how to figth!" One of them said

"Figth?" Tauriel asked shocked.

"Ok, so what do you wath to learn to figth with?" Legolas said and smiled.

"Bow!!!" All of the childre shouted.

"Ok, then lets go." Tauriel said and smiled.

When they all were gathered at the training platform Tauriel picked up her bow and shot a arrow in to the middle of one of the targets.

"Wow!" Lilly said and ran to get it.

"Lilly NO!" Tauriel said as she ran after her.

But just the second before that Legolas shot a arrow aming at the target. Tauriel dragged Lilly down just in the second.

"The first rule is to never walk in front of the target." Legolas said. "One arrow can kill you."

Tauriel helped Lilly up and got her bow back from Legolas.

"Are you ok?" He asked and gave her the bow and four arrows.

"Yes." She said and got the bow and the arrows.

She walked past the targets and shot an arrow in the middle of each.

Legolas was shocked, she was just as good as him at aiming. He smiled to her as he walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"You are amazing" he smiled.

"You are to." She wispered back.

Tauriel gave him a smal kiss who was nearly invisible and went over to Lilly and gave it to her.

"Do you want help holding the bow?" Tauriel said and smiled.

"Yay." Lilly said and jumped up and down on the platform.

Tauriel putted a arrow in the bow and took her hand and laid it on the bows string and holded a careful hand on hers as she polled her hand gently back and wispered Lilly in the ear.

"Reddy?" Tauriel asked and smiled to her.

"Yes" Lilly said.

"Lett go then." Tauriel said and letted go of her hand.

And just in that second the arrow kutted through the air and hitted right in the middle of the target.

"Yay!" Lilly said while she smiled and jumped around on the platform.

Legolas smiled as he looked at Lilly and saw Tauriel smile but at the same time he saw Tauriel scream in pain inside. He putted his bow down and walked over to her.

"Tauriel are you ok?" He asked.

"It is just the magic." She said. "I can't hold it back." She fell on her knees in front of him.

Legolas quickly go down to help her.

"Legolas" Tauriel said shaking "go and help the children back to the town."

"But what about you?" Legolas said and took her hand. "I love you." he said and gave her a kiss...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am so glad for that you still are reading.**

Tauriel gave him a smile. "I love you too." when he gave her a kiss she felt all of the pain end and her boddy weaken.

"Wath is wrong with Tauriel?" one of the children asked.

"She is just dizzy." Legolas said as he went to follow the children back.

When he left Tauriel stayed on the ground. Wath was she going to do. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as she tried to raise. But it was so heard. After about three minutes she was barely standing on her feet. When she stood almost study on her feet she raised her hand and closed her eyes but it was not easy to focus. She struggled so bad. She opened her eyes again but all she saw was shadows who passed her turn after turn.

"You are weak!" They wispered. "You are smal!" "You are alone!"

"No!" Tauriel said in to the dark as she saw a red burning eye in front of her.

"I am not" She said in to the dark as she lifted from the ground glowing. But suddenly she felt a warm hand. It was Legolas, she felt as that he lifted her up from the dark. She closed her eyes one more time and when she opened them she looked almost right in to Legolases eyes. He smiled to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked and polled her close.

"Yes, just really dizzy." Tauriel said but blushed when she saw how he holded her.

"Are you shore that you can travle to Gondor tomorrow?" Legolas asked and smiled. "You are tired, i can see it in you eyes." He smiled.

"Yes i am shore." Tauriel said. "I would do everything to be free for just a few days." She laughed.

"I understand you." He smiled. "Eveyone is always depending on us all the time."

"Yes, and that is so hard to live up to what they are expecting." She smiled.

"But that is life." Legolas said and smiled. "Not everyone has a perfect life." He gave her a big hug. "I am just happy that my life is."

Tauriel smiled and enjoyed the hug. Now she knew why she needed him in her new life. Because her life was new. But she had only known him for maybe a month or two. But she still loved him.

"I need you in my life!" Tauriel said and looked him in the eyes.

Legolas smiled and helped her up. "I need you to!" He smiled.

"Can we trawle today?" Tauriel asked and smiled to him.

"Ok." Legolas awnserd and smiled.

I just have to say goodbye to Mia. She said as they started to walk towards the healers room.

When they came in they saw Mia sitting in one of the beds trying to eat some food. When she saw Tauriel a big smiled showed on her pale face.

"Mia, are you better now?" Tauriel asked and gave Mia a careful hug.

"I don't know?" Mia said and smiled.

"We are travelling today!" Tauriel said and looked at Mia. "I will miss you, you are my best friend."

"I will miss you too."Mia said and gave her a big smile You are mine too." she replied before she laid back down in the bed.

"Bye." Tauriel said as she felt tears running down her check. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tauriel, come." Legolas said with a kalm voice.

She wiped away a few tears before she gave Mia a last happy smile and left with Legolas.

"I will meet you in ten minutes." Legolas said and gave her a kiss on her check. "It will be ok."

After that Tauriel went to her room to get her bag and a cote. Just because it was warm in the mountains that didnt mean that it was warm on the hole trip.

After sometime she walked out her door and closed it with a key in her belt. She when straight to the street to see if she could find Lilly to say goodbye. And after a few minutes she found her.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Tauriel said and gave her a big hug.

"Goodbye Tauriel!" Lilly said as she ran back into her house.

Tauriel walked to the gate of the village were she was going to meat Legolas. When she went around the last corner she saw him.

"Are you reddy?" Legolas asked her when she got closer.

"Yes, i am reddy." She awnserd and took his hand.

They both smiled when they walked out the gate. They were finally free...


	11. Chapter 11

After a few minutes of walking Tauriel could finally relax and enjoy the nature. She could feel the wild blowing through her hair as she smiled to Legolas.

"Are you enjoing the tripp so far?". Legolas asked and smiled.

"Yes, this is lovely." Tauriel smiled.

"Is there any special place you want to visit on the way?" He asked.

"I think you can led the way" she replied.

"Ok." Legends said, grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Legolas, what are you doing." Tauriel said and smiled to him.

"Following the wind." Legolas replyed and smiled back to her as he leaded her on to a smal path.

After running for a few minutes they reached the main road Legolas saw a couple walking together. She saw Legolas smile and looked at her.

"Wait here." he said, letted go of her hand ran thowards them.

She saw the couple tur around and that they shaked hands before he pointed at her. But she heared a sound coming from the woods. She made her bow reddy in case of a ork. Legolas and the others were getting close now. When the were there the couple smiled.

"Tauriel this i Aragon and Arwen." Legolas said and smiled.

"Hi." Tauriel and gave them both a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." Arwen said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Tauriel said and smiled to both.

"It is not meaning to be rude but are you a dark elf?" Aragon asked.

"Yes." Tauriel said. "It is ok." She raised her hand and a smal flame cowered the palm of her hand.

Arwen smiled to her. Tauriel smiled back to her and looked at Legolas before she blew out the flame.

"That was amazing!" Arwen said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Tauriel smiled and enjoyed the hug.

"So I here'd that you are going to The lady in the woods." Aragon said and smiled.

"We are hedging there too." Arwen said and smiled.

But in the same second a ork kame running out of the wood. Both Legolas and Tauriel reacted fast and shot one arrow each right in the middle of the heart.

"Good shot." Legolas said and smiler.

"It was a spy." Aragon said and examined it.

"Then there should be a pack not so far away." Arwen said.

"We should hurry." Legolas said and smiled.

After walking they all reached a wood who looked all hunted. They walked in to the wood and after some time they were caught by a group of guards. But the guards escorted us far in to the forest.

"What is going on?" Tauriel whispered to Legolas.

"They are following us to Lady Galadriel." Legolas replyed and took her hand.

After a few minutes we saw it. A beautiful small camp in the middle of the wood. It was so pretty. They got escorted up many stairs before we saw them. Lady Galadriel and her husband came walking down a smart staircase.

"Welcome." She said and smiled to them all.

Lady Galadriel was so pretty and smart. Tauriel had red many books about her. And she had magic to. Tauriel fell on her knees while the others bowed.

"Rise my dear Tauriel daughter of the woods." Lady Galadriel said and gave her a warm smile.

"It is an pleasure to meet you." Tauriel said and raised.

The pleasure is on my side. Lady Galadriel said. "You are all welcome to stay here if you want."

"That would be lovely." Aragon said.

"Then the guards will show you your tents." Lady Galadriel said.

The guards followed them to two tents.

"We can sleep two and two." Aragon said.

"I can share bed with Tauriel." Legolas said and smiled. "If it is ok fore you." He looked at her.

Tauriel nodded to him and smiled.

"Then I can sleep with Arwen." Aragon said and kissed Arwen gently on the lips.

Legolas and Tauriel blushed of the sight. Then they walked in to there tents. It was late and no one of them was hungry so they decided to go to bed. They both started to change clothes but Tairiels ribbon was stuck.

"Let me help you." Legolas said and untied it.

"Thank you." Tauriel said and smiled as she came in contact with Legolases beautiful gray eyes. She drowned in them a usual. And in those few seconds Legolas took the opportunity. He kissed her a few seconds befor he letted go. Tauriel was not expecting this. When he were done she gotted on a cote and smiled.

"I am just going to take some fresh air." she smiled and went out.

"Ok" Legolas said and smiled.

Outside the tents Tauriel stood looking at the ground underneath. She was so unsure. She loved Legolas so bad but his father would never allow that. After a few minutes Arwen came out of the tent beside.

"Tauriel?" She said. "Are you ok?" she asked and smiled.

"I am just so unsure." Tauriel said. "I love Legolas so bad but i don't know what his father would say."

Arwen walked to her and took her hands. "It will be ok." she said and gave her a hug. "Love isn't always easy." Just like Legolas did when she was sad.

"Good night." Arwen said and walked back in to the tent.

"Good night." Tauriel awnserd and walked back.

Inside the tent Legolas was reddy to sleep in the bed.

"Can you promise me to not look?" Tauriel said and smiled.

"Why?" Legolas asked and smiled back to her.

"Because i am only waring i thin dress." Tauriel replyed and smiled.

"Are you scared?" Legolas asked with a big smile.

"No." Tauriel said. "Fine, a tiny bit." she replyed and smiled. "Close your eyes." Tauriel said and took of the cote.

"Ok." Legolas said and closed his eyes before he took a tiny peak.

"Are you looking?" Tauriel said before she saw him.

"No i am not looking." Legolas said before he took another peak.

"You are looking!" Tauriel said, smiled and started to laugh. She got a pillow from the sitting aria and throwed it at him.

"Fine." Legolas said and laughed. "I am looking." he gave her a big smile.

Tauriel got in bet and at first it was so imbaresing but after some time it got better.

"Good night." Legolas said and blew out the last candles.

"Good night." Tauriel said and smiled before she fell asleep...


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel Nightmare

Tauriel stood in the middle on a grate darkness. All she could see was darkness. But suddenly Legolas appeared in front of her. Tauriel smiled happy and walked over to him but before she reached him he disappeared. "No!!" She said and looked around to see her other friends disappear too. "No, please come back!!" Tauriel screamed and fell on her knees before she saw it. There was a red burning eye in front of her. Sauron!!!!!

End nightmare

Tauriel awoke to a bell ringing outside the tent. Tauriel looked up in ther roof and felt warm and calm but she qickl realized why. She laid in Legolases arms! OMG!!! Was her first thought. She lifted his arm carefully of her and sneaked out of bed to get dressed. When she was done she brushes her hair and went out.

Outside it was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. Tauriel looked over the fence and saw Lady Galadriel walking down a long staircase. She ran down after her.

"Lady Galadriel" Tauriel said and ran after her.

She rand down the stairs to se a fountain in a smal garden. In the garden Lady Galadriel stood beside the fountain.

"Lady Galadriel" Tauriel said one more time.

"Yes Tauriel?" She said and turned around. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"I have magic!" Tauriel said and reached out her hand and a smal fire started in the palm of her hand.

"I saw that on you when you came." Lady Galadriel said and smiled. "I have too." She reached for Tauriels hand and knocked out the fier with just touching it.

"But I cannot control it." Tauriel said and closed her hand.

"I can learn you" Galadriel said and smiled to her. "But first you have to find peace in yourself." She laid a hand on her shoulder. "You struggle."

"I love someone and few knows." Tauriel said and laid a hand on her heart. "Legolas"

"Love is hard." Galadriel said. "I have a man."

"Tauriel!!!!" She heard a voice shout.

"Legolas!!!!" Tauriel shouted back.

"Go." Lady Galadriel said and smiled nodding at Legolas.

Tauriel ran up the stairs to see Legolas sanding there looking for her. When he saw her he ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"I was worried." Legolas said and smiled. "Were have you been?"

"I have been talking to Lady Galadriel." Tauriel said and smiled back to him.

"We have to sow her the letter." Legolas said and gave it to her. "I think we can stay here instead of going to Gondor, if it is ok?"

Tauriel smiled and grabbed the paper. "You are right."

"But I have to tell you something." Legolas said, smiled and dragged her in to the tent. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes." Tauriel said.

"I awoke to you screaming my name." Legolas said and grabbed her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamed that I lost you and that I saw." She leaned on him and whispered him in the ear. "Sauron."

"What!" Legolas said and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tauriel replyed. "And I see him when I youse my magic." Tauriel said dizzy.

Legolas looked at her as they both sat down on the bed.

"But how is that possible?" Legolas said with a frustrated face. "Sauron is dead, i saw him fall."

"I don't know?" Tauriel said and smiled. "But don't worry about that now." Tauriel gave him a kiss on the check.

"You are right." Legolas said. "We are free and we don't have to worry about enything." Legolas smiled.

"A am so glad that i meet you" Tauriel said and smiled.

"Me too" Legolas said and threw a pillow at her.

After there smal pillow fight Legolas smiled and putted his pillow down.

"I am glad that my father don't know." He said and smiled. "He would try to split us."

"I think that you are right." Tauriel said and smiled.

This morning Lady Galadriel and her man had invited us all of a smal party so they both decided to put on some new clothes and rest fore sometime. After a while Legolas raised, grabbed Tauriels hand and walked out of the tent. Outside Arwen and Aragon was waiting for us.

"Are you all reddy?" Aragon asked and smiled to them all.

"I think the awnser is yes." Legolas said and smiled.

Then they all shared a laugh before they walked down to the eating aria...


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the eating area Lady Galadriel and her husband already sat at the table reddy to eat. They sat down and smiled. Legolas looked over at Tauriel. She was so nervous.

"I am right here" he whispered in her ear and grabbed her han invisible from under the table.

Tauriel smiled and took a deep breath.

"Welcome!" Lady Galadriel said and smiled. "Let's eat"

They all got surved a smal plate with a loot of food. When they were almost done eating Tauriel reached for a fork but knocked over her glass.

"I am so sorry" She said and dried it up. When she was done walked away as fast as she could from the others.

"Why am I so stupid!" She wispered to her self.

"Tauriel!!!" Legolas said and sat of after her.

Tauriel didnt reply. She was so mad at herself.

"Tauriel wait!!!" Legolas said and took her hand. "What is wrong!!"

"I am such a shame!" Tauriel said and took of her crown. "I dont deserve this crown." she gave it to him.

She loosened Legolases grip and ran thowards the tents. When she got in she feel down on the bed and started to cry. She felt so bad.

After an hour she heard someone coming in to the tent. It was Legolas.

"Tauriel?" Legolas said before he saw her.

He sat down beside her in the bed and putted the crown on the nightstand. Tauriel he said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Tauriel raised up and sat down on the bed.

"You are perfect." Legolas said and smiled to her.

"Thank you" Tauriel said and smiled.

Legolas gave her a big hug. He picked the crown up and putted it carefully on her head. "Follow me." He said and smiled to her and grabbed her hand.

Tauriel took his hand and letted him lead her. After a while they were standing on platform with targets. Legolas smiled to her and handed her a bow and some arrows. "

I know you want to do it." He smiled. "Show me."

"Are you sure." Tauriel said and maid the bow reddy. "Ok!"

She took a deep breath and shot three arrows in the middle of one of the targets. Legolas looked at her and rapped a almost invisible arm around her waist.

"I love you." He said.

Tauriel turned around. I love yo... She did not get further before Legolas kissed her. Tauriel dropped her bow at once like that she fell under a spell or something.

Arwen and Aragon came out of the forest when they saw it. They were so surprised and so happy.

"Look at them." Arwen said and smiled to Aragon.

Aragon smiled back to her. "They remind me of us." He said and kissed her too.

For a few minutes everything was quiet. When Legolas letted go they saw Arwen and Aragon. They both blushed.

"Can I talk with you?" Arwen said and took Tauriels hand.

"Can I talk to you?" Aragon asked and grabbed Legolas on this shoulder.

"Ok!" They bothe said and followed.

Arwen took Tauriel in to a smal garden.

"You love him." She said and smiled.

"Yes, I really love him." Tauriel said and smiled.

"I can see that when you talk to him." Arwen said.

"Is it really that visible?" Tauriel asked and blushed.

"Yes it is." Arwen said and gave her a hug.

"I did not think that." Tauriel said.

Back on the platform Aragon and Legolas was talking.

"You love her don't you?" Aragon asked and smiled.

"Yes I do." Legolas awnsered and smiled.

Aragon smiled. "I can see that"

"But she is so worried about my father noticing it." Legolas said and looked around.

Arwen told me that. Aragon said and smiled.

When they all were done talking they met back at the platform. They started to practice and had fun for a few hours. Aragon teached Arwen to youse bow and arrow and Legolas helped Tauriel with sharpening her daggers. They all shared a laugh and smiled.

After some time Tauriel went back to the tent to take a break. When she came in to the tent she felt something in her pocket. It was the letter. She took it out of the pocket and looked at it before she decided to go to Lady Galadriel.

She walked down the stairs and tried to find something to say to her. When she came down lady Galadriel was standing in the smal garden like she was expecting her. Tauriel walked up to her and handed her the paper...


End file.
